Slowly Disappearing
by RandomPerson007
Summary: What if Zach really was part of the Circle before he met Cammie? What if she was the only one that knew? What if the Chameleon really did disappear...for good.
1. Goodbye

What if Zach really was part of the Circle before he met Cammie? What if she was the only one that knew? What if the Chameleon really did disappear?

* * *

Cammie's P.O.V.

The Blackthorn boys were still here. Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, and Macey and Nick are all couples now. That leaves me with Zachary Goode. My friends keep saying we should "hurry up and get together already." As if I would fall for the guy that is trying to kill me. Last month I found out that Zach was part of the Circle of Cavan. They were a terrorist group and I was their current target. Lots of their recruits come from Blackthorn, and Zach's mother just so happens to be one of their leaders.

Every time I try to tell someone though, I am never heard. The girls are so caught up with their boyfriends; they're all they ever talk about anymore. Especially lately, I feel as if I really am disappearing. My Aunt Abby and favorite teacher Joe Solomon are also a couple while my mother has been preoccupying herself with mountain-loads of work to forget about my father.

Ultimately, I am alone.

* * *

"Hey there Gallagher Girl." A shiver goes through my body when I hear the smirk in that bothering voice, but with all my years as a spy I do not let it show.

"What do you want Zachary?" I ask with an annoyed voice and emotionless mask.

"Geez stop calling me that and just call me Zach already."

"Deal with it Goode."

My internal clock tells me its dinner time. Through the corner of my eye I see my best friends and their boyfriends laughing with love in their eyes. They seem happy.

I really am disappearing. I doubt that if I leave no one will notice. They will probably just think that I am being the Chameleon to not be seen.

* * *

The days come and go; we have a few missions for Cov Op's but it isn't the same when your group won't stop talking about boys even on com units. At least they stopped teasing me about being with Zach. But that kind of makes me feel worse. Although were roommates and we see each other every day, the only times they talk to me is when were on a mission or need me to do something. I can no longer get a single word into their conversations.

It was about mid December now, almost Christmas. I won't be going anywhere during the winter break, so it will be the same as all the other days except I have nothing to preoccupy myself with. After 7 minutes of wandering around in the halls while everyone else is at dinner, a hand grabs me from behind and gags me before I can defend myself.

Well this is just great.

3 MONTHS LATER

I'm practically covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. I finally escaped from the torturing of the Circle. Now I am the Chameleon with people _and_ surroundings. I'm finally at the front gate of the Gallagher Academy; it's my only option to go to if I want to be any bit safe. I found a few Circle agents staked outside of Mr. Solomon's safe house already.

I know that inside they are probably having a code red since I'm not supposed to be here. _I'm supposed to be dead._ It feels like hours until someone finally comes outside. It's my mother.

She runs down the long driveway and helps me get inside to find the whole school staring at me. I would have been embarrassed from all the attention if I was in a better condition. It seems the Blackthorn boys are still here. I see almost every face I know except for the ones I actually want to see.

Adrenaline suddenly courses through my veins as I pull away from my mother and look around in a frantic. "Where are they? What happened?" I quickly ask her.

Seven figures come strolling down the staircase and I finally see them. They are safe. The Adrenaline leaves my body again and I become very weak. My mother catches me before I fall to the ground. Then the world turns black.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a white cold room. The only things occupying it are me, the bed I am laying on, a heart monitor, and a drawer. No one is here so I start to reflect on what I know for sure.

My name is Cameron Morgan.

I have just escaped from the Circle of Cavan after three months of torture.

The Circle is still out there.

I am not safe, but this place is my safest option until I can recover.

I have rarely even made a noise since I was kidnapped.

I now know what information the Circle wants from me.

Years ago, my father (when he was still with us) received a note that I got a look at. It had the master list of people in the Circle of Cavan. What I didn't know though was who I could actually trust. My friends had said that Zach was a good guy, but it seemed to me that he was undercover with the Circle. Plus, Catherine Goode didn't exactly help him by saying she would get him to bring me back to them if I was ever to escape. _Looks like we will just see about that._ I thought to myself.

I didn't get any visitors while in the infirmary that weren't on the medical staff. I guess everyone is still preoccupied with their own things. Everyone is at the dining hall eating now but I just go to my room and flop onto my bed. My hands rest underneath my hands as I lay on my back and make images in the ceiling stucco. Thirty five minutes and forty seven seconds later the gang can be easily heard coming from down the corridor by their loud voices. But once they see me they stop and there is only utter silence.

"What are you guys just going to stand there in silence all day?" I ask whilst still staring at the ceiling. If I wanted more silence I would have stayed in the infirmary.

The silence still remains. Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Nick, and Zach all just stand there with a dumbfounded look on their face. I sigh and just get up from my bed. "Fine I'll just leave you guys to yourselves." I say as I walk past them to go hide in a secret passage. As I leave I finally hear them speak along with some laughs.

I disappeared from them a long time ago.

Well since I am already in one of the many secret passages, I decide to do a bit of spying. I hide myself in the one by my room. Only I know of this passage, and I have never shared it with anyone other than myself. I put my ear against the wall and listen to my so called friends' conversation.

I almost wish I didn't though.

"For someone who was just kidnapped for 3 months she doesn't really fit the part. I mean come on! I didn't even see any scars on her!" Bex said. _Looks like someone doesn't notice things_ I think to myself as I check all the bruises and scars on my arms. The rest are covered by clothing.

"She doesn't even seem different. Same old lonely Cammie." This time it was Zach who said it.

"How did she even get kidnapped? That's being even more klutzy than Liz!"

"The Chameleon has been spotted being sloppy!"

They go on laughing about me for an hour and two minutes. Tears are streaming down my face and I feel as if it would be better to have the Circle torturing me again. I do not end up returning to my room, instead I cry myself to sleep in the secret passage.

Sleeping in an old secret passage is horrible! But I only return to my room to get myself ready. The others are still sleeping so I quickly get myself ready and wander around the halls until breakfast. I sit at the table I would usually sit at before with the gang.

I watch as people trickle into the dining hall to get their food. No one notices me until the gang walks in together and sits beside me. Once again no one talks. Great.

Once I'm done my food I say something to break the silence.

"By the way, next time you guys want to say how I'm sloppy, lonely, and more klutzy than Liz, at least have the decency to say it to my face." My voice is ice cold and I just smirk at their shocked expressions. "What? Am I not _Chameleon _enough to be able to listen in on your gossip?" and with that I casually walk out of my room towards P&E.


	3. You think I'm weak?

Cammie's POV

In P&E I wait in the shadows for everyone to get here. Wow they have gotten slow! By the time they get here I have already done my warm up and stretching while still being incognito.

"Today class, we will be having a tournament. First we will have two people come and spar. Winner stays and faces a new opponent each time. Understood? Goods. Now can Ms. Morgan and Mr. Anderson come up first please?" says the teacher.

What no one here knows is that before I got captured, I took down 3 COC main bases. After I escaped I took down the one I was being held in as well. So within the first 10 seconds of the fight, Jonas is flat on his back pinned by me.

Well it is Jonas so I shouldn't be praising myself just yet. However this goes on for all of the students until it is just me, Grant, Bex, and Zach. These guys have to step up their game! The COC was much more difficult than this, seriously how are they even going to survive out of Gallagher and Blackthorne?

The three remaining take a bit longer than the others but I still manage to win once again. Now the class just looks at me dumbfounded.

"Ms. Morgan! How did you get so improved!?" my teacher asks.

I just look at him straight in the eye and laugh. "Well I had a lot of training during my time away on three things. Fighting, hiding," I turn to look at Zach just for the extra effect, "and keeping my mouth shut." His mother trained me well for that last one.

Once again I just casually walk away and go to my dorm. If the others want to use it now, they will have to actually talk to me and tell me to get out.


	4. Realize this

Cammie's POV

As expected, the gang comes back to the dorm afterwards. When they see me they stand still at the door in silence once again. They probably thought I was hiding in a secret passage. I simply give them an acknowledging glance before returning to my journal. It was my only possession that I kept away from the circle while being held in captive. This now holds my whole report on what I discovered about the Circle from when I was kidnapped to now. Not even the CIA knows the whole story.

My lying skills have improved quite a bit as well. They didn't think for a second that I had more information while I was being debriefed after my return. Or maybe they thought I was just a fragile little girl that was held captive for the past three months. Now that I think about it, no one but me and my journal have all the information on the Circle. Imagine if Zach found out that his mother's terrorist group has practically ended now.

"If you are that good at fighting how did you get caught?" asked Bex, challenging me. "You ran away, get caught, then come back 2 months later with much improved skills, how do you explain that?"

Ha! They think I ran away? Wow these guys are clueless!

"Well dear Rebecca and friends," Bex clenches her jaw at the sound of her real name. "I did not actually run away. Of course if you had actually talked to me instead of eachother and spent all your precious time with your boyfriends, you might have actually known I have been a target of the Circle of Cavan, also known as Zach's Mother's terrorist group. When you guys were all having a good time at dinner right before the holidays, I got gagged from behind and taken away. And that was 3 months ago, but of course you wouldn't have noticed. You guys barely noticed when I actually was here."

They look at me with guess what kind of look? A dumbfounded look, once again plastered on their faces.

"Oh and to explain your previous statement, I have many scars now. But I guess you didn't pay attention when Solomon told you to notice things because otherwise you would have realized practically my whole body is covered in them. You know that is a really bad trait for a spy." I turn back to look at my journal again, then add as another thought, "So Zach, when are you going to tell your mother that I am here and get her goons to come and get me?"

I continue to flip through my journal while they stand there processing what I said. Well its time for my check-up at the infirmary now so I get up to leave and shut the door behind me with my journal in my hand. I hear the scavenge the room for bugs beforee I go to the secret passage next to our room to eavsedrop.

Bex's POV

So she didn't leave us...we just weren't there for her. My friends look at me strangely and I realize that I said that outloud.

"Well we did push her away I guess when we started dating...that was probably the longest conversation we had with her in several months, and she's only been gone for 3." said Liz, guilt dripping from her voice.

I go through the conversation we just had with her, she sounded strong without us but I guessed it was probably just a mask. All this time we thought she would be perfect with Zach as a couple; we thought that she was just being stubborn about it because of what happened with Josh. We never actually asked how she was doing, heck we didn't even know that she has been a target of a terrorist group for years already! A terrorist group that Zach's mom lead...wait...ZACH!

"ZACH YOU REALLY WERE OUT JUST TO GET CAMMIE FOR YOUR MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU!?" I yelled at him in rage.

Zach's face and voice went dark while he simply said, "no." We all gave him questioning looks. "At first yeah, I was raised by them! What was I supposed to do!? Then my mother shot my father in front of me and I stopped. That was also about the time Cammie left. I didn't want my mother to take Cammie, that girl had enough on her plate. She wasn't lying you know, you guys haven't exactly noticed her much. She was always there when you guys need to talk to someone, never bothered anyone about her own -even if they were life threatning to her- and would always help out when needed. Cammie got tossed to the side when you all started dating and you guys haven't even noticed."

He paused for a moment to see the solemn looks on all of our faces.

"Cammie is probably the strongest out of all of us, physically and mentally. She managed to truly live like a chameleon, with no father figure, and has managed to go through Circle of Cavan torture and come back here, all without breaking."

"S-She went through t-t-torture?" Liz asks, tears streaming down her face.

Zach just nods. For the rest of the time we do our homework in silence and then go to bed, no one noticing that a certain someone still hasn't returned.


	5. Daddy

Cammie's POV

Well it seems as though they have finally realized that I do in fact exist. With that I go for my check up to get it over with. After some tests I am free to leave.

Once again, I spend the night in a passageway, this one has been redecorated for times when I would not stay in my own room. After my return, I figured that I would be probably be using it more often, so I tidied it up a bit. Looks like I was right.

The next day is just like the others. I stay unnoticed for the majority of the time and beat everyone in P&E. No one knows what today is, at least no one remembers how much it affects two people in mansion. After classes, I sneak around to get myself a candle and a lighter. Since no one ever notices me I decide that no one will notice if I don't show up for dinner tonight. So eventually I am back in my secret passageway, with the candle lit up on the bedside table.

I kneel beside the small table and look at the flickering flames. Somewhere else in this mansion my mother is probably bawling her eyes out.

"Happy Birthday Daddy." I whisper.


	6. Its no longer Cammie

Zach's POV

Cammie didn't show up to dinner today, I know that she attend classes today because everyone who faced her today in P&E got pummeled to a pulp. It has been 1 hour and 48 minutes since dinner ended yet there was no sight of Cammie. I start to get worried that maybe my mother and her terrorist group had something to do with this.

We all owed Cammie a huge apology, but not even the headmistress was in her office when we went to ask her about her daughter. This is highly unusual.

We decide to start searching for Cammie in the secret passageways we knew, but when we go to try the one in the library, we are stopped by the sound of sobbing. Peering from the door, I identify the sobbing coming from Headmistress Morgan.

I give the gang a questioning look. Realization falls over their faces and Liz gasps.

"Cammie's dad's birthday..." Bex says, just loud enough for us to hear.

Oh crap. Well now that's another thing to add to the list of things we have not been there for.

Cammie's POV

Stupid Cammie! I am being selfish! There are others in this mansion that have lost loved ones as well. I realize that while I was isolating myself, I wasn't being supportive of my mother. She lost dad just like I did and she almost lost me.

Without another thought I come out of my passageway and head towards the library. When I arrive I see a beautiful sad lady sobbing. Her hair is messed up and her face is tear stained. The guilt eats me away for not being there for my mother.

I walk up to her and pull her into a tight hug. She is shocked for a moment – she never lets others see her cry – but eventually relaxes into my arms. I murmur soothing words as she buries her tears into my shoulder.

Finally after the tears are gone, we sit there for a few minutes in a comforting silence.

"I'm sorry mom that I have been so distant, I should have been there for you." I tell her.

She pulls away to look at my face and a small smile appears on her lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo, I'm just glad you're back. I'm also glad you got your answers, thank you for telling me by the way."

My mom's smile now shows mixed emotions. They are happy that I am back, proud of my mission gone right, but sad because of the answers I found, all at the same time. I pull her into a tight hug and smile a real smile for once in what feels like a million years.

However it does not last long as I hear rustling behind the doors. My face goes stone cold and my mask is back up.

"Get out behind the door guys." Silence. "NOW!" I really couldn't care less of what Mrs. Dabney thought of my behavior at the moment. Seven figures came out with guilty looks as I gave them the Morgan glare. Man were they annoying!

The only people I will show emotion to are now my mother, Abby, and Joe, since to the others I am the freak or the Chameleon. No one knows me as Cammie except for those three. Instead the others think of me as the isolated sister at Gallagher.

So, I go into spy mode and give them each the Morgan glare.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" I ask, my voice strict and professional.

"We're sorry." Says a very guilty Goode.

"Sorry for what Mr. Goode? Eavesdropping on a family matter or getting caught?"

"Cammie –" Zach starts again but I cut him off.

"Mr. Goode, I would prefer if you addressed me as Ms. Morgan or Cameron."

Instead of Zach speaking though, this time it was Liz.

"Ms. Morgan, we mean we are sorry for the way we have treated you over the past while. We are sorry that we have not been there for you as friends or even classmates. We are also very sorry about our ignorance, especially on a special day to your family."

Interesting. I was not expecting this but I still did not allow my mask to slip.

"Very well Ms. Sutton, thank you. And do not worry; I believe that it should now be considered disrespectful to continue this remembering day since the date has changed." I looked at my mother who nodded her heads towards me. "Well I believe that it is time for everyone to return to their dorms, goodnight."

With that I walked out the door leaving my mother and 7 confused faces behind.

Zach's POV

After Cammie left we all turned towards Headmistress Morgan with confused faces, silently asking for an explanation. She motioned for use to all sit down across from her. Then she began.


	7. Relaying her report

Zach's POV

"I have recently been informed by Cammie about some disturbing updates." Mrs. Morgan starts. "As a method to make her break, the COC took Cammie to see her father."

The gang and I just stand there, wide eyed.

"Is he okay!? Why isn't he back then?" asks Liz.

Mrs. Morgan's face turns into a bitter sad expression.

"They took her to see her father, but not alive. She was brought to his grave and saw his corps. It is now official that Mathew Morgan has been killed in action."

We all stand there in silence in guilt, sadness, and more guilt. Cammie's walls must be pretty high and reinforced for her to manage through every day as if it was nothing. It is all because of my mother.

My mother caused me to go against Cammie. She killed Cammie's dad as well as my own. As if that wasn't enough, she tortured Cammie as well.

My blood begins to boil in anger against my mother. My knuckles turns white and I storm out of the room and head for the P&E barn to let off some steam. When I get there I see that I am not the only one though.

Cammie is there beating the crap out of the punching bag. The bag looks like it is dying, yet it has no life. I really don't want to be the replacement of the punching bag. The midnight moonlight illuminates her dirty blond hair and beautiful pale skin.

She has really improved her skills and stamina because it doesn't even look like she is breaking a sweat. The sound of the chain of the punching bag snapping brings me out of my reverie. Cammie just stands there looking at the bag on the floor with a distant look in her eyes.

"What do you want Mr. Goode?" she asks, not even looking up.

Cammie's POV

Flashbacks, they are like reliving my time being tortured by the Circle. At least this time though, I can take it out on something. I realized that Zach came in a while ago. From the time he came in to now that I have finally acknowledged his presence, his temper has cooled drastically.

However I am still witnessing flashbacks so I keep my eyes on the bag. Zach slowly approaches me.

"Cammie-"

"Ms. Morgan or Cameron."

He sighs in defeat.

"_Cameron,_ I know you overhead all of our conversations."

"And? What is your point?"

"You know I am not with my mother anymore. The gang and I are really sorry about how we treated you, and we would like to be your friends again."

Well that I was not exactly expecting. They left for a reason; there is always a reason behind everything. Maybe the reason for wanting to be my friend again is to destroy me once more. Perhaps I could acquire more information with them though.

"Fine, I suppose I will be your acquaintance."

The angered look is now completely gone and replaced by a hopeful and relieved look in Zach's emerald-green eyes. The moonlight makes his heard facial features stand out even more than they do in the daylight. He is a very attractive person, but I can't say the same about his personality.

We walk together in silence back to my dorm. Wow, I realize that I haven't slept in my own room for quite a while now. None of the others are back yet so I plop on my bed and fall to sleep instantly.


	8. Horrible flashbacks

Cammie's POV

_I'm back in the cell. They need the list, and I finally know what it is. But I can't tell them. If I do, they will hurt my friends and probably kill me. I must keep quiet. Currently I am huddled into a ball on the cold hard floor. Soon they will poor a bucket of ice cold water on my head to get me up, and then drag me towards another cell for my daily torture._

And so I am awoken by ice cold water being dumped on my head once again.

I panic. I really don't want the pain again. I thought I was safe, but they found me again didn't they. I open my eyes but water clouds my vision.

Getting away is the only thought that comes to mind, so I back away towards the corner of the cell. Then I'm falling.

My vision returns and I see that I just fell off the bed. I see my roommates with concerned and curious looks in their eyes whilst Bex holds a bucket in her hands. Then I realize it was just Bex trying to get me up. It was probably better than shaking me or using an alarm.

Oh wait, I realize that I look weak now. Shoot! (Not literally though!) However I get my flashbacks again, so there is no stopping my feeble appearance. I clutch my knees towards my chest and clench my fist while shaking and staring blankly at the wall in front of me.

As if going through the pain itself wasn't enough, now I have to recall it.

Zach's POV

I'm awoken from my slumber by some _really_ loud banging on the door. It is about 6:30AM so I am slightly annoyed at the early wake up call.

"ZACHARY BLOODY GOODE OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" screams a _bloody_ insane Baxter.

I trudge towards the door with a scowl on my face. I really am not a morning person. When I open it I see a frantic Bex who quickly grabs my arms and drags me out of the room. _Well at least I already changed._

Soon enough, we arrive to her dorm in silence. She opens the door and I no longer require an explanation. I see Cammie sitting on the floor with her hands on the temples of her head. Her eyes are shut close and jaw is clenched while crouching with her head between her knees.

She is trying to bite back screams.

I rush to her and kneel beside her. Slowly and carefully placing a hand on her shoulder, I gently ask, "Cammie are you okay?"

At first she recoils at my touch, but slowly relaxes into it. Cammie looks up in confusion, her eyes are covered in a glaze and she looks... broken.

"Gallagher girl, it's okay. You're safe, you're here."

The glaze is gone and a mask is formed on her face in a matter of seconds. How she does that is like magic; or bipolar but it's probably just from being a great spy. She clears her throat and looks up to the gang.

"Sorry about that, guys." That is all she says before getting up and making her bed like nothing just happened. This isn't right, although her mask is impenetrable I can tell that Cammie is only bottling everything up inside.

I turn to the girls apart from Cammie. "Hey guys could you give us a moment?" I ask.

They all comply with a small nod and wide eyes then walk out of the room. However before they do I ask them one more thing. "Oh yah and you guys, let's try keeping this to ourselves for now okay?"

They nod once more then leave.

Once I am sure they are out of range, I go back to Cammie.

I simply say, "They're gone, you can let it out."

For a moment she looks at me with a questioning look and is about to retort. However her facade is gone and the real emotions come out.

Cammie's POV

I am really grateful that Zach told the others to keep quiet about my breakdown, but that wasn't even part of what I needed to get out compared to the rest bottled up inside of me. I don't want others to have the satisfaction of seeing me weak, but I can't keep it in any longer. Instead of retorting, I choke on a sob.

Then the tears finally come since what seems like forever. My legs buckle together and I lose all my strength. I fall, but instead of hitting the ground, Zach catches me. Sadly my wounds are still not fully healed so it hurts like hell and I back away from Zach.

A hurt look flashes in his concerned eyes, but he understands.

"Have you gotten yourself checked out at all since you got out of the infirmary?" He asks ever so gently.

My voice refuses to work so I just slowly shake my head. Zach sighs and extends a hand for me to get up. I gratefully take it and use him to balance myself.

Without another word he helps me clean myself up and we walk towards the infirmary. The doctors told Zach to go to classes and after a lot of arguing, he finally obliges. Not because of the doctors, but because I told him to.

*Time Skip*

20 minutes later I come out of the infirmary with my medication and passes for skipping classes. I have been advised to take it easy. However, being me I probably won't get the chance to do so. Right now I have Cov. Ops so I stealthily make my way down to the class.

No one notices my arrival. Good, now I can have some fun.

**A/N: I'll give a sneak peek to whoever guesses (and is at least kinda close) what Cammie is planning to do. ;)**

**~RP007**


	9. The deal, again

Mr. Solomon announces that the class will be having a mission in town. This is just adding to my plan, I think while grinning evilly. The class exists the sub level but I make sure that Joe stays behind by slightly revealing myself enough that only he realizes.

"I take it that you want to cause them trouble during the mission." he asks once everyone has left.

I nod in reply and wait for him to explain what it is I will be doing.

"Very well, the class must blend in and search for this ring," he holds up a simple yet elegant ring made of silver. There is a single circular sapphire on the band, but judging from the extra surrounding metal around the gem I can tell there is most likely something stored within it. "I want you to wear it while compromising the others."

A grin is plastered on my face as I nod again to accept my mission. Joe hands me the ring and I go to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later I am already blending in with the Roseville crowd. I wear the ring around my neck since most people will be looking at my hand instead. It is hidden in plain sight but is well blended like myself.

I am wearing a white tank, a royal blue long sleeve cardigan, and some dark blue ripped skinny jeans. My hair is under a dark brown wig in a high pony tail and I am wearing large sunglasses that cover half my face, hoop earrings, and some bangles. Macey would be proud.

Twenty more minutes later I have compromised everyone but one person. Zach. He is in the gelato shop across the street from me enjoying himself in the peace and quiet. Or so it seems, I know he is still very much alert and subtly searching for the ring.

I report to Joe and compromise Zach then tail him to the van since I didn't actually get the location.

"Cammie, I need to deal with something back at Gallagher. I trust that can tell everyone to get back right away?" Joe says to me through my coms unit.

"Sure thing." I reply.

Zach makes a final turn around the corner to meet the others at the awaiting van. I follow in the shadows, still not wanting to reveal myself. When I find the class I immediately notice that I am not alone.

The gang is forced into a clump by men in black with AK-47s in their hands ready to shoot. Zach, however, stands separate from the rest with a gun pointed to his temple by none other than his mother, Catherine Goode.

"Come on out Cammie! You know the deal!' she yells out to no one in particular. I sigh.

"Geez could we at least hurry this up before you oh so rudely make a scene in front of civilians? You know your part of the deal as well, seriously lets make schedule if you're going to keep on doing this." I say, stepping out into the open with my arms crossed.

Catherine nods towards her goons and loads the girls and Zach into the van. Our deal is let hostages go while leaving me outnumbered and not to cause a scene with civillians. So I just put on my mask and casually lean against the wall as if this happened every day.

"Cammie what are you doing!? You can't be serious about this!" screams Bex.

"I am serious about this, its how it works. Live your lives and whatever, but this is mine so go without causing a scene please. You'll barely notice I'm gone, just l like last time okay? Now get everyone to safety, you only get 30 minutes before they start going for you." I tell her with my mask plastered on thickly. I turn to Catherine seeing if she has anything to object. She merely shrugs.

"Nope you've got it right. Come on boys, cuffs!" The goons cuff my hands and are about to cuff my feet but before they do I stop them.

" Catherine, first they leave then you cuff my legs in the van, you know how hard it is to walk in those things!?"

She just nods and I watch the class leave in protest, back to the save walls of Gallagher Academy. Once they are a safe distance away I begin part two of my plan. Yes I had a plan, who in the right mind would just give up willingly!?

I pick my cuffs with my feet once they place me in the van by using a bobby pin. But just so I have the element of surprise, I wait until they come to cuff my feet before making my move. The goons come and I quickly knock them out with a kick to the head, take their guns, and run, just not away. I jump into the front seat and punch the guys into an unconscious state then drive away, leaving a handful of angry goons and a furious Catherine Goode. Once I am a safe distance away I bring the guys I knocked out to the back of the van, take their weapons and accessories, then restrain them.

That was a good workout, I think to myself with a chuckle.

Now to get back top class since i already skipped enough of them today.


	10. She isn't stupidI think

Cammie's POV

I slap a napotine patch on each of the goons' head before walking up the long Gallagher Academy driveway. Bubblegum guard spots me first and it looks like his eyes are going to pop out of his head! I must have done a really good acting job. Maybe if I am ever sick of the spying business I'll go into acting.

"There are some goons stuck in the black SUV back there. Please make sure they do not escape and also I would not like anyone else to be informed of my whereabouts at the moment." I tell him. I don't sound like that bubbly carefree girl that I once was, instead I sound like a spy that has quite a bit of experience. Well I guess I kind of am one.

Bubblegum guard just nods slowly in understanding and disbelief. Oh well.

I walk inside and stay in the shadows so I can eavesdrop on the others. What? They think I willingly let those idiots capture me in exchange for them. Is it so bad to be curious of how they will react? I already know that I didn't miss anything on their ride back. Everyone was probably silent and questioning my motives.

I head into the passageway that brings me to my mother's office. Inside are my mother, Joe, Zach, and my assigned roommates.

Zach's POV

The ride back to Gallagher Academy was spent in complete and utter silence. Bex was grieving with Liz and Macey; the others sat there in sorrow and disbelief. I, on the other hand was replaying the incident in my head over and over again.

She was far too calm for someone about to trade her life for people that abandoned her not to long ago. Not to mention she was willing to go to my beast of a mother. That was probably one of the most selfless or stupidest things I have ever witnessed. Selfless, because once again, she put everyone else before herself. Stupid, because who on earth would give themselves to my mother, willingly, and calmly!?

Unless she wasn't. Cammie is one of the best spies I know. She probably had a plan. None of her actions proved this to be true, not even her eyes gave anything away, but I just know it.

At the moment I'm going with my instincts. Whether this is because I actually believe it or am being hopeful, I honestly don't know.

Mr. Solomon, Cammie's roommates and I walk to Mrs. Morgan's office. Right before I knock on the door I hear her call us to come in. I open the door to see headmistress Morgan sitting behind her desk and stacks of paper.

One look at the girls made her immediately ask, "What's wrong?"

"Rachel, the circle came." says Joe.

Headmistress Morgan's eyes widen in realization. Still there's a nagging feeling at the back of my mind telling me there's more to it.

"They had us all trapped but her. Yet even when Catherine told her to trade herself for us, she was far too calm! She had something planned. There's no way Cammie would have given herself up just like that." I say. It's true; Cammie wouldn't have ever gone down without a fight.

Everyone just stands there in silence letting my rant sink in. I can tell they are all thinking about the situation and Cammie's personality. Then our silence is abruptly interrupted.


	11. And just when they were getting better

Cammie's POV

Well at least Zach knows I'm not stupid enough to give myself up without a fight. He finishes his little speech and is met with silence while the others process what he said. I decide they've had enough time without sound so I step out of my safe haven and into my mother's office. My roommates stand there gobsmacked, the adults show no emotions, and Zach just stands there with his arms crossed and his annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"Well at least one of you guys had enough faith in me to not be stupid." I tell them accusingly. "Just because I'm no Liz doesn't mean I don't have a brain." With that I glare at my roommates then smile at Zach.

"Oh and I already told the guards there are two men working for the COC handcuffed in a black BMW at the gates. So you might need to check up on that. I now have to go to a CIA base, no I am not telling you which, and fill out some paperwork. You guys were right by the way, it really is incredibly boring."

Upon finishing my update on the "latest news" I head for the heli pad on the roof heading for the CIA.

I'm about to step onto the roof when I hear my roommates rushing towards me.

"CAMMIE!" cries Liz.

Just for the heck of it I stop and turn around with my mask on.

"Cammie would you please listen for a bloody moment?" says the British Bex. _Of course, it's not like I'm going somewhere,_ I say to myself. "Look Cammie, we are incredibly sorry for how we've treated you for the past while. Is there any way we can move on and go to how we were before? I mean before the guys not before the kidnapping and stuff. Which we are _really_ sorry about! W-"

Okay I've had enough rambling. Wow, Bex was rambling because she was nervous. Never thought I would live to see that. I cut her off.

"Okay, okay! Jeez since when did _you_ out of all people ramble, Bex? I got it, sure whatever. But do _not_ expect me to be bubbly and brainless, I have no idea how I managed that before but it won't happen again. And I am _not, _letting you dress me up McHenry!"

They all nod vigorously and squeeze me in a group hug. Then I am off to CIA HQ for my debriefing and joyful paperwork.

So after I got back the girls and I started to get to know each other again. Today is a town day and the girls _insisted_ that we go out and catch up. I would be excited for this but the thing is going out means dressing up. Dressing up means Macey approved clothing, which staying within my standards, isn't much.

That's how I ended up trapped in our bathroom suite.

I look for an escape route to avoid Macey's version of torture. I may have been tortured by the circle, but a makeover is still horrible! Especially when Macey McHenry is in charge of it!

Bex stands blocking the door, Macey at the window, and Liz at the vent. I have no place to run. The only way I could get out of this would be to fight, but I don't want to hurt my friends.

"Get her." orders Macey. Those words have haunted me ever since we were on the roof in Boston.

They slowly advance towards me, circling me so no escapes are possible. The circle...

"You should have just listened to us in the first place, then you wouldn't have to go through your much desired torture." Bex says evilly. In my mind though, I do not hear her voice. Instead, to me they are spoken by the one and only, Catherine Goode.

I can't help but start to panic. They sound like the Circle, talk like them and are even going to torture me because I didn't listen; just like the circle. I can start to feel a flashback coming up but try to suppress it.

Then because of my unawareness in my panicked state, Macey manages to sneak up behind me and grab my arms while Bex takes my legs. Together they hold me in place and strap me down to the chair by Bex's well done knots. I can't move my limbs anymore.

Glaze covers my eyes as an all too familiar feeling overcomes me. Pain. It is as if my wounds are reopening and I am about to get tortured again. My breathing gets shallow and rapid as someone approaches me. I whimper into my chair in attempt to avoid the torture as much as possible.

"Now tell us, would you like to give up the easy way or the hard way?" asks a voice. I can't place it anymore in the state I am frozen into.

"You guys wait! Something is wrong with her!" someone yells. No duh! I thought I was safe and then this happens! They will probably finish me off this time even if they don't have the information just because I am too much of a liability.

"What are you talk- oh! OH! CAMMIE! Cammie are you okay? Calm down!" a different voice shouts at me. Yah like they would calm down if they were being held captive about to be tortured and most likely killed.

Then the bounds come off and I automatically get into a fighting position. They are not going to get me again. I escaped once, I can do it again!

Yet no one advances on me.

"Cammie! It's us; Macey, Bex and Liz! You're at Gallagher! Please calm down!"

What? This is too much, my head feels like it will soon explode! I back into a corner and drop down, bringing my knees to my chest. Breath in, and out, in, and out. Sadly all that does though is make me hyperventilate.

Then darkness engulfs me.

A:N/ Please check out the poll on my profile to see which of my stories I should focus on writing!

Thanks!

~RP007


End file.
